Birth Of Destruction
by xXxScribblezzxXx
Summary: With the attempted Execution of Lucy, and the re-appearance of another highly volatile birthed Diclonius, Tokyo is expecting another wrath of destruction...
1. Chapter 1

"Shut down the inner hulls of this thing, make sure anything trying to come in here can't. Remember that the X-A95 should be on stand by at all times"

I watched them leave, turn away and probably gossip about all the orders I was giving them. They simply didn't realize, they didn't understand the danger that they were in, and how precious a life could be.

"_KISARAGI! We're going to have to sacrifice you"_

She smiled, despite being in the cold grip of a lifeless, empatheticless person. Proving her worth to me was all she wanted to accomplish.

"_So I'll be helping you?"_

It had been the last time, I had seen her eyes sparkle. Hold such a clumsy brilliance towards me. After she stole her from me; I looked up at the mummified woman, a hump where her once flat and toned stomach was. Her hair was pooled out, her face covered by a new more highly advanced version of the casing we had around her previous.

"Lucy… seems you've gotten you're self pregnant"

Nothing. She said nothing to me, but then again I suppose she wouldn't. The last time I had seen her, she had killed Nana… or so we thought. Nana was being re-sculptured in a lab on the ship. Then…. A voice came from the what seemed like hollow bandages.

"Yes, and she will kill… every single one of you"

I could feel my face harden even though I didn't intend it to. That showed weakness among the Diclonius. I pushed the glasses up further on my nose, and chuckled.

"But Lucy…. You said you could accomplish more Diclonius births than human birth's in five years… it doesn't seem to have been done"

The loud noise came then; her vector's stomping on the ground, and the bars around her shaking. They gave the illusion of being in-stable, but in fact they weren't. Built of titanium- alloy and the strongest metal made by man.

"She will kill you"

I sigh, and then lick my lips, realizing the dry, chapped mess they had become. I walked closer, tempting her. Instead of steal bars, we now had a cage, that could only be seen through a five inch screen of Lucy's face.

"I suppose I should give you the honor of naming this… her… that you call it"

The stomping ceased almost immediately after I said what I had said. I smirked, knowing that the human father of this diclonius would be here soon and I wanted to give the naming rights to Lucy, a parting gift before she was executed.

"Hakai"

I chuckle almost involuntarily and buck forward, her vectors banging against the bars as I did so. She was desperately trying to reach me. She wanted to crush me, turn me into a human pretzel and marvel in the sight of my wrangled body.

"Destruction? Alright… I suppose it is you're child. Good night Lucy"

She chuckled herself, and I paused in my side step to leave the anti-chamber. What she said sounded so menacing, that it nearly made my heart stop in its place. I knew in that second, execution must proceed almost immediately.

"See you in the morning… Kurama"


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the passage ways of this enormous ship that would be taking Lucy to an anti-Chamber, 200 feet below the earth, I couldn't help but think. What had she meant by… "See you in the morning…" I had to repeatedly tell myself that the end of her existence was soon. I wouldn't have to deal with the nightmares to this day of Kasagi's death. Her pale, delicate face lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"Kurama…. Sir… we are ready to proceed with the execution. This is Kohta sir… the father of the junior Diclonius"

I looked him over. He was tall, slim, and looked nervous, however, there was fear in this human's eyes. I wanted to reach forward, shake him and ask him how on earth he had managed to get so close to Lucy to actually impregnate her. I refused; I held strong and simply nodded in the human's direction.

"I wish to witness the execution"

He said with a hint of sourness in his voice. I was not concerned, for I knew that he held feelings for her, but any human within two metres of the electro-magnetic shock would be turned into animated dust, and swept away as soon as it had been declared that she had died. "Very well" Was all I really could say as I went into the elevator, preparing myself to witness the death of what could very well be the most dangerous weapon on earth.

We took him upstairs; the rooms sealed off with tempered glass, 2 metres thick, not even Lucy could get through this. He flinched when he saw her, the protective mask off, and our newest bred Diclonius Reka, and Nanji, holding her in. Their vectors reaching 11 metres and although longer, less powerful than Lucy.

The boy, Kohta, was obviously wounded seeing his loved one in such restraints. He didn't seem to grasp how volatile it would be to keep Lucy around, but I wasn't about to entertain the idea.

"Kurama… would you like to say anything to the patient?"

I didn't have anything to say, however, I wasn't going to let lover boy behind me not have the chance to say anything to her. I looked back, and he simply nodded, trying to be a man. He stepped up to the desk, and Lucy immediately responded, she gasped, then Reka and Nanji immediately activated their vectors.

"Lucy! Tell them that you'll stay here! In the facility! And you can live! You can live with our child and we can start our own family! I don't care if you're a different race, and I may never forgive you… please Lucy. Don't do this"

He was pleading openly. Nearly brought to tears by his own words of comfort to Lucy, but it couldn't be helped. She looked down, and emotions ran dry, she simply smiled and shook her head.

"No Kohta… Not today"

She said it with little emotion, and I believe it led him to snap. He stepped away, watching with eyes bulging. I gave the signal, Reka, and Nanji taking a stance for any chance of threat, and it began. Reka and Nanji would deliver the baby, and the rest would be left to the execution.

Slowly, the screams started, echoing off the walls of where Lucy was being held, and she used her own vectors to propel her in the air as she gave birth. It was a majestic thing, labor, but not longer did I have the sensitivity to it as I once did. Lucy barely budged, after she had propelled herself in the air, and slowly, Hakai was brought into the world. They wrapped her, and handed her to another Diclonius raised here.

Hakai's vectors would be too powerful for us to contain being Lucy's child. So she would be kept fed and clothed and looked after by our longest ranging Diclonius. Lucy, would be exterminated.

"Kurama… Their ready for Lucy now"

I nodded to them, giving them a signal. They signaled back, and I was ready, Kohta started to murmur, so I turned to look at him, and a surprise caught me. He was weeping.

"Don't do this… She's a good person. She didn't mean to do what she did to all those people! This is why she hates humans! You're heartless! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?" What happened next was some thing that could have easily been avoided. He charged at me, in an effort to defend myself I lurched back. What happened after that was entirely my fault. And I shall pay every day for the rest of my life thinking about what I did.

The button that I had pressed was not that to execute Lucy; but the button to release her. A frenzy of bullets and magnum jackets is all that could be seen. I quickly pressed the button to execute her, and prayed that it worked. It had to work. It had to work for Kisaragi.

"Its been done Kurama! It's been done!"

I heard them yell to me. The smoke clouding my vision of what could possibly be seen in the short lived battle field below.

The vision before my eyes as the smoke started to clear was one that could only bring me anger and justification for wetting myself.

There before us, was Lucy, standing, in her glory, Nanji and Reka no where to be seen. She looked up, and she smirked. Perhaps this is what she meant by, see you in the morning. There was nothing I wouldn't give for it to be a nightmare.

Kohta cried out, he ran to the screen and pressed his hands against it.

"Lucy! Lucy! Come out here! We can raise her together!" From the crackling intercom, there was one of my assistants. "Sir may I suggest putting him in the cage with the Diclonius?"

I sighed, and I held my breath for a long time deliberating. I finally walked up to the mic, pressing it down so Lucy could hear loud and clear. "Lucy, don't do any thing that you would regret! This is not the way to go!" She chuckled again. She was mocking me, which in this field I should've been used to, but was extremely frustrating. Kohta ran, bolting past security and down to the hatch.

"Stop him! Close the gates!" They stopped him right before Lucy's chamber, he could see her, and she could see him. It was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Humans were a complex organism, however no more complex than you're average Diclonius. As Kohta started to try and bang his hands on the glass to get to Lucy, she started walking. I repeatedly pressed the button for electrocution but it refused to prove any difference. Her large vector's reaching the door a remarkable eight meters from the door.

I was shocked needless to say, and realization struck. The more Lucy bred, the more powerful she became. That would mean that the Diclonius she had given birth to would have Vector's just as long as her birth mother. I ran, which I hadn't done in this facility for a while. I ran till my thighs started to go raw, begging for me to stop, yet rest would not come so soon.

"Get the hulls of the ship open! Dround this thing! Get the life rafts!"

If sacrifice was the only thing I could do to maintain this rouge weapon stayed on the ship, then that is what I would do. I ran to the security room, surveillance cameras on every angle of this ship.

"Where's the baby?"

I frantically searched the monitors looking for one that would pick up the renegade Diclonius. "We're trying to find her! But she's knocking out cameras as she goes!"

I glanced at all the cameras, the room where Hakai was, was right down the hall from where Lucy and Kohta were. Walking side by side, perhaps the only time I would see Human and Diclonius so closely related.

I ran again, through the steel corridors down to where Lucy and Kohta would be. I could see them in my mind, side by side as if Kohta and her were relying on each other for the ultimate power to tear this world apart.

I came to a skidding halt looking around, and then to my eyes I saw them. Lucy, head down as usual, vectors keeping a shield around Kohta. I could tell by the mere presence or lack there of insecurity.

"Lucy… dont… do this. You know that this is wrong! Raising a Diclonius with hatred in her heart and a mother figure like you?" I was restrained. I could feel it. I grit my teeth knowing that any second she could kill me. She cut me, my cheek started to bleed on what would appear by itself. She let it run, till the hand from her vector was visible in crimson. She ran it along my cheek, tempted by the idea of getting me out of the way. Kohta just shook his head.

"No Lucy… Don't do it. You're not a monster."

She faltered. Her guard was down but even I knew if I tried to run she would kill me despite what the human said. She pushed me; I was flung against a wall, and could've been knocked un-conscious but just in a semi-paralyzed state. They continued to walk, but miraculously and curiously to myself I was lifted in the air. We proceed down the hall, as our special ops came and took their guard, she killed them easily. Every one of them falling to the ground in a uniformed fashion, Lucy never uttering a word. I could do nothing, its like every single vector she had was holding me down, though I knew that was not the case.

We made it to the chamber, where the baby was being held. Lucy faltered again, as if petrified to even take a step closer to the chamber holding what could be the second most powerful weapon on this earth. Kohta ran ahead, Lucy doing nothing to stop him, and burst through the door.

"Hakai!" He was relieved to see she was there, wrapped up in what Lucy was previous to her escape, but no protective shell over her newborn face. Lucy's eyes were monotone, they stayed the same. She acted as if she were witnessing just another day, like she couldn't believe the, dare I say it, beautiful baby, came from her.

"Can you take these off her Lucy?" Kohta asked trying to fight with them himself. In a quick snap the bandages were off and there she was. Red hair still plastered to her scalp, eyes closed, body chubby but healthy, and limbs limp. Kohta picked her up gently, and her eyes opened.

Then something I had never seen before occurred. Lucy gasped, her eyes shooting open and her mouth parting, then her face became hard and I was dropped on the floor, falling from what felt like 3 stories rather than 3 feet.

I couldn't see what was going on, but I could tell there was a struggle between mother and daughter. Like a regular human infant, they have no control over their limbs, in Hakai's case, she was a bred Diclonius and for this reason she was kept in this anti chamber. The mere fact that Lucy looked like she was struggling was a horrible sign.

Kohta simply watched, almost dead to the whole situation, as if he knew that this would happen. Then, it ended, Lucy becoming calm, and the baby's eyes closing.

Suddenly some thing cold, extremely cold, started to pool around me. I remembered, I told them to flood the ship. Lucy sensed this and she suddenly lifted herself again, me back in the air along with Kohta and the baby. As we started to move through the hall of the ship towards the opening, something buckled, I had never heard such a sickening sound although I knew that it was metal on metal. I had the energy to lift my head, to look around me and see the screw.

"Lucy!" Kohta screamed, and suddenly, everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I had an overwhelming pain in my neck, as if I had slept wrong, as if I had broken my neck. Beside me was the baby. Hakai. She was innocent, wrapped in bundles to make her feel as if she were in the womb. She was tiny and delicate, almost hard to believe she was the ultimate bred killing machine.

"Lucy, just… think about this. He may not have the connection you think he does! Maybe Kurama is as innocent as we are"

There was silence for a long moment. Then her voice, almost innocently so, mumbled some thing. I couldn't pick it up, but there was a sigh and footsteps. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to remain "Asleep" however I suppose it didn't work.

"Kurama… get up, we have to get ready"

It was Lucy, and I could almost feel my heart stop. Then the baby woke up and I gasped, a hand tightly pressed to my chest and I looked up at Lucy.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, the grip on my chest was so tight I could barely muster a few breaths to keep my self conscious. Lucy simply looked over at the baby, and she became limp, and my chest was released. Then the human came into the room, Kohta, and he sighed again. "Hakai can stay here while we go find out whats happening"

I jumped to my feet pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"No! May I… request going with you. Where ever you guys are going that is." They looked between themselves and I was lifted in the air, this time by my pits. It was an unusual sensation but I knew later on it would be numb. The baby was lifted and placed in the air beside me, her eyes opening and looking at me with a dead look. How menacing could an infant look that made a full grown man, having seen body parts being viciously removed and gore beyond any horror movie, scared for his own life?

I gulped and just sulked into Lucy's vice grip embrace and ducked when needed, lifting my feet when appropriate.

"This way Lucy"

He says and then points; she started a slow stride to a wooded path. It almost seemed like it was out of a story book. Hansel and Gretel on their way to the gingerbread house. Any moment I would be dropped on the floor, and Lucy and Kohta would despose of my body and go live happily ever after with their demon child. The cobble stone path was amonous, as if it had been painted to fit a story that couldn't be fractured by any possible witnesses. A man, floating about 4 feet in the air, followed by a red head woman, a baby almost 4-5 feet in the air, and a cobble stone path that looked like one from the story where two kids went in and never returned.

I suppose the look on my face and my fetal position could be mistaken for a child, because I was almost certain that I had soiled myself considering the last time I was awake I was afraid I was going to end up seven leagues under the sea.

Lucy's pace never faltered, but her eyes would harden every giant oak tree we passed. I slowly began to work out in my mind how fast I could kick Lucy in the back of the head and run away considering I was a meter away, I only had to get one more away. Yet however short the distance was my options didn't seem that good.

I wasn't sure where we were going, but that story of Hansel and Gretel didn't appease my mind when I saw the house we came up to. It was worn down, and looked appropriate to be some where for Lucy's refuge. Kohta sighed and then held Lucy's human hand, it wasn't a big gesture but there was an overall difference in tension around our atmosphere. The baby's eyes open, but her vectors clearly at her sides, however she seemed disturbed.

"Do it Lucy… Do it"

Kohta was encouraging here into some thing. Suddenly I dropped from Lucy's invisible grip. I held my shoulder, not sure I would ever get used to the idea of this kind of transportation but I suppose it was better than walking around like the late Bando.

Lucy took a couple steps forward, her mouth parting and for the first time I had seen, tears springing to her eyes. Kohta put a hand on her back, and held one hand while he walked with her; supporting her. At first it appeared like the house had been abandoned, and at one point Lucy actually used that as an escape route. Close… but no cigar. As we stalked closer, me holding my shoulder, sure that I would be in more pain in the morning, there was rustling. The door opened, and a man stepped out. He didn't look rough, which was surprising, considering where his accommodations were.

He was aged, white hair, with a noticeable red streak going through the side of his hair, wavy from what looked like a hard nights work and grease. His eyes were aged, leather lines keeping them hidden and the sun masking them under thick lenses. Lucy kept a hard gaze on this man; nothing looked like it had any identifying marks of relation. Then I noticed them. Bland colored, almost a non-noticeable discoloration compared to his hair. They didn't stand out, but they could be seen, and it was definitely cause for public alienation.

Slowly Lucy took three steps forward, and the man, his own three tiny steps. Then they uttered a few words but only one I caught.

"Kaede…"


	5. Chapter 5

As I myself took a step closer to the man that appeared to be familiar with Lucy, I finally understood and in my own self absorbed horror I gasped and might have actually urinated myself.

"_Now carefully add the DNA" Slowly Nyanja started to add the simple particle that could possibly recreate and perfect the Diclonius species. I watched carefully making sure that Lucy was carefully detained and was still in a semi-conscious state. Chief Kakuzawa had gotten close, but not close enough. I would raise each and ever Diclonius carefully. Making each and every one their own perfected government property, susceptible by any means and a well oiled machine to anyone who thought other wise._

"_It's done Chief" Nyanja said to me, her own DNA had already been infected into a young adult being studied at our facility. Her name would be Nanji and she would hopefully become someone hat could raise this Diclonius as soon as the process was completed. _

_The results were exceptional. Perhaps this could work, perhaps I could succeed as Chief Kurama and bring a new reign to the human world, not replacing the human population; simply perfecting it by adding 'Help'._

_I had perfected Lucy's gene with the genes of the late Chief Kakuzawa and produced a Silpelit named Piisu. His name meant peace, and I would raise him as a peaceful Diclonius._

"Kaede…. Mother! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Lucy was emotionless, staring at this child that would essentially be her brother or her son by Lucy's means necessary. They took a few steps forward to each other, and you could tell he was a Silpelit. He had aged, being perhaps around his fifties but of course having the mind set of a twenty-one year old. Perhaps this was his where abouts, his rebellious stage.

He welcomed us into his shack of a home, run down yet deceiving. When I stepped inside I witnessed a whole other world of scholarism it seemed. However if you peered closer you could come in contact with pictures of Lucy, pictures of Kakuzawa that we had given him as a child.

"_Who is this Papa?"_

_I smiled down at him, learning that the gentler I was with Diclonius, Nana being one of them, the more effective and the stronger they could become with a will to live. I lifted the picture and pat his head, full of red hair with bits of silver in it from his father. _

"_This is you're father Piisu… he has passed away"_

_I tried to keep it blunt so he would understand yet not traumatizing for the 5 year old Diclonius with the appearance of a 15 year old._

"_But you're my Papa… Papa" he giggled at his own double use of words. I chuckled and ruffled his hair, careful of his miniature watered down Diclonius horns. "Yes I am you're Papa"_

"We let him leave, he proved to be a nuisance and not really any kind of advantage to us at all, we assumed that being directly related to Lucy that maybe he would have something that we could grasp onto."

I tried to explain it to Kohta, Lucy, and Piisu although he was distracted with Hakai. I turned and looked at Lucy who was thinking, she had her head down staring at the table although she were deliberating some thing. She stood, and demanded everyone's attention with that single movement.

"Well then you're of no use to me. I was hoping maybe you would explain as to why Hakai is not a Silpelit."

She turned to Piisu and he was suddenly lifted in the air, his head slowly turning. Lucy's tortures weren't usually this slow. I assume it had some thing to do with the fact that it was also Kakuzawa's child and had fulfilled his dream he had hopes of accomplishing before he passed on.

"Wait! Wait! I know someone! Who may be able to help you!"

The turning stopped, and he slowly started to turn back to face her. His face was petrified, it held such fear but also a glimpse of hope, had Lucy softened? The possibility of useless knowledge as to why Hakai wasn't a Silpelit wasn't something she would keep some one around for. She dropped him, and I noticed the familiar crack in his shoulder, and sympathized for him.

"She is made of you're genes! And she was previously human, she's a Silpelit but she has vectors!" He said holding his neck and my heart stopped again, literally giving me a heart murmur. Kohta looked confused and then everyone's eyes turned to me including Piisu.

"_She could've lived… she simply gave up. Her wounds were too much for someone of her size to handle. I apologize"_

I remember saying the words to Lucy as a child. I remember the pain in her face, the look of embarrassment, loss, fear, and abandonment. Then I recall her saying some thing that perhaps could've started off this entire frenzy. Like I said at the beginning of this story, I could've avoided all of this. But I didn't.

"_If I ever escape from here… I'll kill everyone that matters to you"_


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel the eyes on me, and knew that the use of an explanation may keep me alive. I pushed my glasses further up on my nose and cleared my throat. Then I put my gaze on Lucy and sighed.

"You remember Aiko… Well it came to the attention of Chief Kakuzawa that interbreeding without actually specifically breeding could make for a stronger Diclonius. We took Lucy's blood sample from while she was in the hospital, and we put it in Aiko and well… At first she didn't take nicely"

"_Chief Kakuzawa all do respect but she seems to be suffering and isn't taking to the blood well at all."_

_I uttered to the Chief, he chuckled, truly a heartless monster and shook his head. "She'll be fine." I looked at the girl, withering in pain. Two nurses had been in there previous and they couldn't contain her. She was showing no signs of improvement. Infact the poor child's vitals were un-unnervingly low. _

"_Chief Kakuzawa I propose that we terminate! The poor girl is being tortured!" He stopped me in my sentence and looked at me. The look I got from him was so frightening its been burned into my memory as a permanent caution sign. _

"_She'll be fine."_

"So I left her like Chief said. Chief Kakuzawa was no one to be tarnished with so I decided that it was only normal under his circumstances and he would deal with the consequences of her death." Lucy smirked at this, probably recalling the torturing death she gave to him and her 'Brother'. "But I suppose Chief had inkling for the unsuspected. Because the next day Aiko took a turn for the better"

"_Director Kurama her vitals have maintained a solid ninety three beats… perhaps she's taking to Lucy's blood better than we thought" I sighed and looked down at the child and rubbed her cheek. "Should we alert Chief Kakuzawa?"_

"I had two choices then, and that was when you were still staying at the Diclonius Research Institute… I could tell you that she had survived and then the security camera's could make Chief aware of this" I saw Lucy's eyes harden and gulped, then finished my sentence "Or I could tell you she had died, lie to the Chief and let you're friend escape hoping that you and her would reunite some day"

"_I figured that you wouldn't want to deal with the added stress of removing another unsuccessful body. Seeing how busy you are already Chief Kakuzawa" _

_I suppose he was suspicious of me, so I took my leave. Deciding that I wouldn't ramble on further to concrete his suspicion of me being a rat. _

I looked around me, knowing I spilled the whole truth and nothing but the truth and hoping inside me that Lucy wouldn't kill me. Thankfully it just got very tense and Lucy simply bowed her head. It seemed with Kohta around that Lucy's aggressive sadistic side became dormant and she became some thing else.

"Where is Aiko?"

She asked making me jump in place. Her voice was one that you could never get used to hearing even on the most rainy of days. I pushed my glasses further up on my nose and cleared my throat loosening my tie a tad.

"We set her free… but she should be around this area. She wasn't very intelligent when we found her so moving around wouldn't be some thing that she could grasp." I gasped as soon as it came out of my mouth, and Lucy looked up enough for her one eye to be visible. "She is not… stupid" She let me go but it was a clear threat to me that if I did say some thing like that again it would be held against me literally.

We said our good byes to Piisu however he stopped me almost before I was on my way to leave. He looked eager as if he wanted to say some thing to me but didn't know how to word it. Then he asked me.

"Why… Why did you let me go?"

At the time I suppose that the question was more complex then I had thought it would have been just taking the question as it sounded. I smiled and put a hand on the weathered old man's shoulder. His eyes were holding curiousness, definitely not aged at all, and probably one of the saddest things about being a Silpelit.

"Because you're breed is what everyone thinks it is. The new age."

He smiled and his eyes lit up, you could tell from his look that he truly was in his twenties and not his fifties like I had presumed. I slowly walked away and sighed, realizing that the emotional ties these people had with me, these new aged humans, was some thing I never intended to happen.

I thought about this particular subject all the way to our next destination, till Lucy picked up some thing. We took off, me in Lucy's vector hold, matter of fact every one was including Hakai and Kohta.

When we came across Aiko, it was sickening to the very core of me. Considering what I had witnessed, it was sickeningly bitter.

Aiko was never good with her vectors, but she also never had a good relationship with humans even when she was one. Aiko was standing over maybe 15 men, all dismembered, entrails decorating the grass and all around her, some even on her face and what looked like dry crusted blood in her hair. She was smiling peacefully. She was in her zone, and she had just killed 15 men. She was naked, covered in a thick blanket of crimson water and sausage fingers. Body parts had flown onto her so she had probably squeezed them to death. She looked up and Lucy looked at her, it was an exchange that I was actually scared of. I wasn't sure if it was natural for Diclonius to be hostile to each other but any time one came in contact with Lucy they always seemed to die.

"… Aiko" She uttered and then pulls her hair up so she might be able to recognize her and Aiko gasped, cleaning her self off in an attempt to look decent to her old friend.

"Lucy!" I watched them run to each other and she embraced Lucy. For the first time I looked at them and they hugged. It had been the second act of no hostility towards some one else that I had ever seen. They cried tears of joy and sadness I suppose.

"Aiko… you're not dead…"


	7. Chapter 7

As I watched the exchange between the two Diclonius I couldn't help but be aware of my own self discomfort. Aiko was a test subject that, in the eyes of one that didn't full accept the entire subject, I had thrown away. Aiko was simply someone that I decided with my own self gratitude deserved a better life. We had found that although she was originally human, the traits she took on from Lucy made her eligible to be a "Queen" in the sense that she would be able to breed.

I had an epiphany that Chief Kakuzawa would keep her in the Diclonius Research Facility until she died of "Natural Causes". If it were possible to find another Queen to breed fully functional Diclonii then he would keep her around and breed her multiple times, or until she proved to be infertile.

As the two long friends pulled away I could see the shock and the mixed horror on Aiko's face as she reunited with possibly the only person that cared about her. Until she gave me another reason not too I was absolutely sure that I could have some kind of faith that she wouldn't turn on me. She had a mirror glance at Hakai and immediately she looked at Kohta and there was a sharp presence. Her vectors were ready to attack, I could feel it.

"He's fine! His name is Kohta… he's the father of the infant."

Immediately the presence of her vectors dissipated and she became calmer, but still on edge as if she didn't trust us. For obvious reason I suppose.

"We came in regard to the child actually. I want to know why, although she is a Silpelit, Hakai's vectors are strained compared to mine."

Aiko nodded as if processing the information to better answer her question. She looked at the baby, and suddenly it was as if some one had taken a match and thrown it into a truck full of motor oil. Aiko seemed to attack the baby, and she attacked right back. Instead of asking what was going on Kohta just stood there, static. Then it fell short for Aiko and she was thrown, flung away from the two second battle field and across the way, near a small bedrock.

"She needs to go back to the facility! She is way too dangerous. She must be a queen or…. Some thing along those lines because she is enormously strong!"

She was accurate, for I had never once witnessed a child Diclonii use their vectors with such accuracy as to throw some one. Even as far as she had, her vectors would have to be longer than Nanji's who were the highest ranged vectors we had under control.

I could tell Lucy wasn't entertained by the idea of going back to the facility, but it seemed like she was willing to work as hard as possible to ensure her daughter wouldn't be a nuisance. It seemed fate was calling Lucy's bluff considering it was the same woman that had told me this:

"She will kill each and every one of you "

Now it seemed Lucy was eating her words. Kohta sighed in relief and held Hakai as she closed her eyes, crimson fire burning through her eye lids and everyone could tell the mere fact of being attacked had set her off. Lucy looked at her and then shook her head.

"There must be some other way…. If we bring her back to the facility they will surely keep her there put her through testing"

Aiko shook her head. "Unless we find the origin of the power she harnessed it would be next to impossible to stifle her power. I heard a rumor, but I wasn't completely sure. If a person were to find the origin of the Diclonii virus, and was exterminated, it would be possible to de-activate it completely."

Lucy shook her head and then turned. "How could that be possible when they spread the Diclonii virus over Tokyo?" She asked, countering Aiko, but she didn't seem to be fazed by the thought. "Its as if you cut the cable at the source, then power would not exist. The only reason there is so many Diclonii running around today… is because the source hasn't been exterminated."

Lucy didn't look entertained, she just stared. I would have to concur with Aiko, its possible the Diclonii virus could be something that needed a stem. Considering most of them had been bred from Lucy's DNA perhaps if we found the person linked to Lucy, we could end the virus.

"Perhaps she could be right Lucy… perhaps it could be you're father that started this whole mess." It was tense again, and I sighed. It was as if it was part of a routine in every day we were together. Some how Lucy becomes offended and there is tension. Shortly after that the tension would disappear.

"My father abandoned me; I have no use to see him."

She says almost automatically, as if she had rehearsed the line for such an occasion. Once again my knowledge was required and I cleared my throat. All eyes were on me.

"On the contrary Lucy… you're father was threatened and compensated to stay away from you and you're mother long before she had been exterminated." I gasped, my throat being clenched, and I'm sure my face turned red as soon as Lucy's vectors could move.

"I'm done playing games with you Kurama!" She screamed and I could feel gripping on my legs and hands. Was she going to rip me apart? I tried to muster a few words, all I could was this.

"Kenji…. Ken-ji Amaru."

I muttered, before falling into unconsciousness


	8. Chapter 8

Kenji Amaru was the name of the man that was Lucy's biological father. I, Kurama, had witnessed the exchange between Chief Kakuzawa and Kenji when he was told to leave.

"_Now, you're telling me that I won't be able to see my daughter... at all?" Kenji asked Chief Kakuzawa in with a shocked expression. As I'm sure you already know Chief Kakuzawa was an extremely selfish man. Chief Kakuzawa seemed to rock back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back and standing very non-chalant. I wondered what he was thinking, why he was being so calm, because this wasn't usual for him._

_The man's face was indescribable, he looked at chief Kakuzawa with a look that could only be determined as pain and anguish. "Why can't I see them? Is it because their different? Because Kaede is just as normal as other children! So is her mother! Why can't you understand!" _

_Kenji looked like he generally wanted to know this child, I suppose from my own thoughts and conclusions either he didn't grasp why lucy was so dangerous or he just didn't care. Chief Kakuzawa handed him some thing, that I couldn't see. The man looked at it with love and care, then, he looked down. When he raised his head a short time later he had tears in his eyes. Chief Kakuzawa wasn't one for empathy so it is easy for me to say that he simply turned on his heel, and as his assistant, as did I. _

"You're father never abandoned you Lucy, you're father was simply forced into romission when it came to you're life." I concluded my story as I watched her process the information, I stared awkwardly at the table in front of us. We were in some run down abandoned house that Aiko seemed to inhabit. She had furnished it, either that or simply took care of the previous tenants. The baby, Hakai sat soundly in the crook of her fathers arm, watching the affairs as they unfolded.

"So... do you know where this Kenji guy is?" Kohta asked me. I stared at him for a long time before shaking my head. "I wouldn't know, but there may be things kept in Chief Kakuzawa's old lab before he passed on. We could go back to the Diclonius Research Facility, but that would be the only way to know."

Some things Chief Kakuzawa told me, others I knew for a fact he did not. I suppose he just figured that it was safer if only him and his sons or clones knew. Like it was clock work we packed up and got ready to leave, eating a rice ball or two considering no one had eaten much since we left the girl Kohta and Lucy seemed to know very well, with the dog.

"So Lucy, what are we going to put over her head?" Kohta asked Lucy, as she started to delicately clean off Hakai's face. She looked around, then gently ripped a part of her skirt and began to tie it around Hakai's head, like a head band. The only times I had seen Lucy compassionate were around Kohta, however it never got old to see her react so motherly.

She stood with her, and let her go in her own hands, replacing them with her vectors as she floated in mid air. Just then my cheek started to sting, and my head whipped to the side, averting my vision to the floor. I had been slapped! As I turned to see who had hit me, Aiko was standing there, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I tried to pick you up!" As I processed this i looked at Lucy and Kohta for help, if she accidentally slapped me trying to pick me up, what would she do trying to hold me? Surely Aiko would squeeze me to death. Lucy just smirked and turned, she sauntered away, holding Kohta in her vector`s securely. I looked at the embarressed Diclonii and put my hands in front of me. ``I`ll walk, thanks.`` I assured her then started walking out the door , with a still evidently embarressed Diclonii behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

As we , Lucy, Kohta, Aiko, Haiki and my self began our long journey back to the Diclonius Research Facility, there seemed to be a comedic presence as we walked around in public. Lucy had the right mind and dignity to actually hold Hakai with Kohta. I had been walking this entire time, and instead of the usual pain that ensued from my usual long walks I was actually quite relieved to be walking on my own two feet as opposed to invisible killing machines. As I walked with my seemingly normal group people stared, but mostly kept walking. Since Lucy had escaped i suppose the facility had simply set out a man hunt before calling upon the aid of civillians. When I had taken over as Chief in Kakuzawa's place I demanded that we kept the policy different when it came to rouge Diclonii. Let them reak their havoc in a controlled enviroment, with other more skilled Diclonii surrounding the perimeter. As they became to destructive we circled in on the rougue diclonius, and we captured it.

There didn't seem to be any murmuring among the people in the streets. As odd as it was there was a part of me that silently understood why the streets were normally volumized, why no one was loweringr their voice to a whisper to gossip about the rather familiar looking girl and perhaps why she was carrying a baby. Then again, these were my own thoughts. Perhaps the people of Kamakura had forgotten about what had happened nearly five years ago. Maybe the civillians had simply turned a blind eye to it, the situation had been dealt with and were too busy rebuilding the lives that rampid Diclonii destroyed.

Lucy never faltered in her step as she walked through the crowds of people. She had the trademark look of death on her face, Hakai sporting an identical one, and Kohta seemed to be showing off a comical version of what the women were wearing on their face. I wondered about Kohta. There were so many of my questions I hadn't been answered, so many questions I was eager to find the solution to, however I couldn't even fathom a possible explanation. For instance, how had Kohta gotten so close to such a powerful Diclonius as Lucy, especially long enough to actually impreginate her? How long were they together that they decided that sex was a step they could achieve? However the most important question lingered in my mind. Why?

My thoughts were interupted by a familiar presence, a voice that called out the name Papa and I was shot. I stood still, my glasses stooped down my nose sitting on the tip of my nostrils. The group turned, Lucy was last, as if in a movie when one rival, meets another that they didn't expect to see. As every one turned, we saw Nana. Standing there completely re-egineered and better than ever where the expectations. However next to Lucy no Diclonii could ever compare.

"Papa... You have to come back home. And you have to bring the child with you." Lucy's smirk was audible through a thousand voices, and in the pit of my stomach I felt fear. Nana watched, as if she was not afraid, as if she had forgotten the near brutal slaying she recieved from the exact same woman that stood before her. I didn't dare say a word to either woman. I didn't dare spark a conversation, for inside i knew they were communicating.

Lucy's body language was shouting at Nana to leave, as if an alpha warning a cub that this is not its battle. Nana simply faltered, then regained her concentration. It was as if it was a fatal, over dramatic chess game. I wasn't exactly sure who hit whom first, all I saw was the blood spray in my face, and watch her head fall to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah... the sun is pleasent huh Haiki?"

I looked down and ino the eyes of the innocent little fifteen year old. She looked up at me smiling, nvous because of the amount of pressure I'm sure she was under. Her face held confusion yet understanding at the very same time. Then i looked and smiled at the two graves there. Lucy, was the name she had been buried with. Lucy was the person that every one knew her as. There was no Nyu when she left this world. She was an innocent little child, lost behind the power she was never able to control. Then next to her, there was Kouhta. He died protecting her. Blood covered our faces the last time we really saw Kouhta, decapitated trying to protect his own daughter from the person that was supposed to be his mother. Haiki smiled at the two graves and gently her vectors placed flowers in front of the grave. My innocent little Silpelit.

``Come Haiki, there are secreterial matters we must attend to back at the base.`` Together we turned, and we left the little grave where the two had once met. However we were stopped, almost as soon as we turned to continue our walk. Haiki didn`t take stance, as she normally would had she encountered some one we both were not familiar of. One small girl, red hair, red eyes, almost an identical as to what Haiki looked like when she was growing up. Then the second was a little boy, black hair and dark brown eyes. Both holding hands seeming as innocent as ever. I looked upon them, as Haiki smiled, then took my hand.

``Come Papa, you act as if you have never seen people waiting for friends before!`` The children watched us leave, and I only turned back once, only to see them sitting down back to back looking at the graves that belonged to our long lost friends.


End file.
